Hermione's Cruel Fate
by HollisterMissSixtyChucks
Summary: Hermione has a secret feeling for Ron but she has no idea how much pain this will cause her.


Pardon if the characters may be a little out of character or Hermione is best friends with Lavender Brown or Ron is with Cho at first or blah blah blah (even if it is really not in the Harry Potter series). This is a true story and I just want to share it with you readers. This is a total whirlwind of Hermione's "love life".

_Why did I let this all happen? Why did I let him and me sort of drift apart? Oh, I know because of this stupid feeling I have towards him! Honestly, I don't know what to call it. Is it just a crush, a higher level of infatuation, or, worse, is it already love? But I know very certainly, he is all I think about! I get a little tinge of jealousy whenever I see him with Cho Chang, his girlfriend._

_Things were good between us before, we are really close friends, we are always together, we crack jokes and we fool around or pinch each other playfully until I realized this feeling that grew inside me. I think he kind of sensed that in me too. So, I kept my distance without being too obvious but it indeed became obvious to him. Little by little the distance grew until it came to a point that we no longer were the same as always. All we could hear from each other is "hello, good morning and other casual greetings". Were still friends (we never became enemies), "casual friends" is the more appropriate term now._

"Hermione!"

I turned to look.

"Oh it's you Lavender," I said as I saw my closest friend, Lavender Brown, here in Hogwarts emerge from the portrait hole.

"What are you doing here in the common room in this lovely weather? Oh, I know. You're having one of your 'Ronald moments' again!" she said with a silly smile. "Well, let me tell you that what I am about to say will add to your 'Ronald moments'".

"Yeah, you're totally right. I am not going to deny that he's what I am thinking of prior to your arrival." I said in a surrendering tone. "So what scoop do you have?"

Lavender is the only soul in the wizarding and muggle world who knows what I feel for Ron. She has been my diary. And I really appreciate her listening skills.

Since the start of my awkward moments with Ron, I have observed that Lavender and Ron became close. It seems like Lavender replaced me. Ron confides in Lavender now. So, what Ron feels, she tells Lavender, except the part between me and him. He never mentioned that to her. But still I have no bitterness in Lavender. She has become my close friend since my 5th year here in Hogwarts. "Late bloom of friendship" as I call it.

"I was having my lunch at the Great Hall ALONE because you didn't join me," she said with fake anger on her face. "Anyway, let me continue. There I was eating, and then Ron arrived looking glum as though he had just had a row with Cho. And I was right! Ron and Cho did have a fight. Are you ready for this?" She paused and stared at me as though she was saying to me _"You're excited and I know it!"_

"Don't give me that look, just tell me!" I asked trying to sound calm but deep inside my heart was really beating ten times its usual.

"They broke up!"

"Did they really? Why? When? Where?"

"Apparently, Cho confronted Ron that she is no longer in love with him. That the 'sparks' seems to have faded. Corny, isn't it?"

"Is Ron such a boring boyfriend that she said that?"

"I don't know. But Ron has a hunch that another man is involved. But he doesn't know exactly who. You know Cho, she likes being around boys and boys like being around her. She's pretty, you got to admit that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hermione, you know what this means?" she said in an excited tone. "That he might finally notice you."

"Don't even start!"

_Honest to myself, I don't see a glimmer of hope in that. There's just no chance. No chance! He has no capacity to fall in love with me and I have no capacity to make someone fall for me, not even that boggart, Ronald._

In the days that followed, I noticed how gloomy and moody Ron is. I guess it was the break up and rumors started spreading that indeed Cho has a new one to replace Ron, Roger Davies.

But then after a week, Ron was back on his usual self again.

While we were eating at the great hall, I heard Lavender, seated just beside me, ask:

"So Ron, now that you are free, who is your next victim?"

"I don't know. Help me find one please," he answered jokingly.

"Try someone on the same house as ours. Maybe even a classmate."

I pinched Lavender's leg from under the table. _You're starting to embarrass me, you blabbermouth. _She stared at me with a look that says _"I'm helping you here, okay! Just bear with me."_

"Fat chance," Ron said. "I see our classmates as sisters."

_No need to hear that. I know that it will take a very complex spell for you to fall in love with me. I get it! _


End file.
